Love Is Just A Game
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: Ashe just wanted a normal sleepover while playing videogames. What happens when Leigh annoys her so far that a black portal sucked them in and they appear in Ordon Village instead of SF? LinkxOC LinkOC Don't like the idea, don't read, simple as that
1. You Angered the Videogame God!

A/N: Hey guys. Crazy isn't it? I'm on some sort of story craze but I don't seem to update much. Anyways, super sorry for my Penguins of Madagascar fanfic fans. Another Level of Life is on hold right now because my other computer account is kinda messed up. So sorry fans, but anyways, this fic might…kinda…suck so no flames and mean comments! Please review though :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its games. And I shouldn't because then I wouldn't know how to make Link super hot now would I?

(Ashe's POV)

Another day at home…doing homework…suffering from annoyance…dealing with Leigh. I can't even update my fanfiction! If this was anime, my face would be full of anime tick marks/veins and I would turn into a giant head and scream furiously at Leigh. But sadly, I couldn't bend reality.

"Can you believe what he did!?" Leigh wailed and screamed onto the floor. I was annoyed. Downright, pissed off, **annoyed**.

"You know what!?" I snapped, getting up and glared at her. "_You_ can lay there and wail, while _I_ go out and play some Twilight princess!" (A/N: You gotta admit, it's a good game and Link looks hot in that one *winks*) I declared and went off. I took my suitcase and backpack with me. Yeah I was staying over at Leigh's house.

_Aaaahhh……_peace and quiet. The only noise I could hear was the TV and the Wii getting turned on as the screen turned into the display setting for Twilight Princess. I'm a fan of the Legend of Zelda games, they're really fun. But I like Twilight Princess the best because of the graphics are extremely good…and not to mention they made the main character hot and cute, but I care more about playing the game than the character. (A/N: We'll see about those choices again soon heehee~) Happiness was soon over when Leigh tripped downstairs and then crashed into me. I grunted and glared at her as I sat up.

"Leigh!" I shouted as she smiled sheepishly. I don't know what she did, but the TV screen started glowing gold…then pitch black. "What the hell did you do!?" I screamed at her as a powerful wind started pulling us towards the TV. I yelped and grabbed onto the foot of the couch.

"I don't know!!" She screamed and grabbed onto me. I got a tick mark.

"Baka!! You grab onto me when you caused this mess!" I tried shaking her off. "You deserve this since you upset the videogame gods!!"

"There's no such thing as videogame gods Ashe!!" She wailed and the wind started pulling us with even more force.

"You feel that!? They heard you! You deny that they exist!!" This time, it was my turn to wail. You can typically call us crazy.

"ASHE!!" Leigh screamed as the force pulled her into the black portal.

"LEIGH!!" I screamed and held onto tighter. Somehow, the couch just didn't like me and the wind was pulling me with such force, the leg of the couch was ripped of. Mom isn't going to like this…

The two of us screamed as we fell into the portal. Once we made it through, we blacked out as we hit land. It was a rough landing so our heads felt like it was split open. Actually, I felt like mine did, but I always feel like that when I have a super, big headache. Groaning, we collapsed and fainted.

(Regular POV)

It had been hours since Ashe and Leigh had made their crash landing. After another hour, Ashe was the first to wake up. She groaned, sitting up and rubbed her head. She took a look at her surroundings. They somehow landed on an open field. It was lush, many trees grew on it.

"Where the hell are we…?" She whispered quietly and then realized that Leigh wasn't there. Panicking, Ashe scrambled up, but groaned and clutched the side of her head. "Ow…what the hell…"

"Oh look! She's awake!" A little boy's voice shouted and the sound of trampling feet came through Ashe's ears. She turned her head slowly so the headache wouldn't bother her. There stood in front of her were three children; a girl and two boys. "Go get Link!" He instructed as the girl ran off to get what's-his-name. If Ashe didn't have a head splitting headache, she would've jumped to hear the name _Link_. But she couldn't really pay attention because of the headache.

"Wh-Where am I…?" She mumbled softly, looking around and then looked down at the boy. He was dressed in cloths, but from Ashe's prospective, a tunic.

"In Ordon Village," The boy piped up. As Ashe nodded, the girl brought back another person. A boy around Ashe's age, maybe a year or two older.

The boy had deep blue eyes, but in the light, it shone crystal blue. His hair was a mix of blonde and brunette. He was wearing a small tunic with pieces of cloth sewed onto it. But the most interesting feature was…his pointed elf-like ears. He tilted his head and looked at her. Ashe copied his gesture, wondering why he is looking at her. She looked down at herself to see that the kids were also looking at her. It must have been her clothes.

(Ashe's POV)

What was wrong with a black tank top that showed a bit of cleavage and my bra straps? And hip hugging jeans with high heeled boots? I blinked and then crossed my arms as they continued to stare and blink.

Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing—DUH! I mentally slapped myself, only to wince a bit. Obviously they didn't know what I was wearing and thought that 'why the hell would a girl be wearing men's clothes?'

"Uh…hello there…?" I said with uncertain. I waved my hand a bit and the boy looked back up at me.

"You're a girl! You can't be wearing things so vulgar!" He shouted and pointed at me. My mouth twitched as did my eye. God I could slap the crap out of this kid.

"Well aren't you a cheeky little brat aren't you?" I said in a highly sweet tone until my glare was practically drilling through his head. "If only you were my sibling, I'd beat the hell out of you!!" I roared as the boy flew backwards and grabbed a stick to defend him. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"See Talo! You shouldn't make fun of girls!" The girl huffed as the boy, I assume Talo, rolled his eyes.

"Stop it you two," The older boy hushed and then looked at me. "I'm sorry if he insulted you, but where are you from? You certainly do not…look like you are from our village…or the kingdom."

Kingdom? Village? Where the hell am I!?!

"I'm from San Francisco," I simply stated as the kids stared at me. Talo looked at me as if I was crazy. Before he could say a word, I glared at him. He shut his mouth and remained silent.

"Where?" The boy raised an eyebrow and I sighed. I guess…San Francisco doesn't exist around here. Wait…doesn't exist? WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!!?! I began to have a spazz attack.

"No San Francisco eh?" I said and then paled. Sweat started dribbling down my forehead as I panicked. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!"

"H-Hey! I already told you! You're in Ordon Village!" Talo shouted, and then paused. "Well you're in the _fields_ of Ordon Village."

"Well I guess that could explain why you dress differently from us," The older boy smiled. "Oh!" He gasped out and then smiled sheepishly. "How rude of me, I'm Link."

That's when it hit me; the memory was coming back to me now. TV…videogame…black portal…no existence of San Francisco…I WAS IN TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!! And the boy in front of me…is Link…the hero of time. But of course…he doesn't know that yet.

"Holy shit…" I gasped out as Link stared at me and tilted his head. I laughed sheepishly. "Um…nothing. I'm Ashe."

"That's a pretty name!" The girl commented. "I'm Beth! You already know Talo, and this is his little brother."

"Uh-huh…look I'm missing a friend here when I—_we_—crashed here. She's around my height, shorter by an inch, black hair, high peppy and annoying…" I trailed off. Link smiled sadly and shook his head. I groaned. "I'm going to kick her ass all the way to Bangkok after I get back home…"

"Why don't you come with us to the village first? You look like you need some medicine," Link commented and I looked at him.

"Got Advil?" I asked and he blinked. I sighed, "Guess not…"

"Let's go," Talo shouted running back to the gates to the village. I sighed and followed them. Where the hell could you be Leigh?

"Link!" Another girl shouted and ran over to him. I'm guessing she's Lilia. Hm…it always makes me wonder if they like each other… "You're back! Oh…who's this?" She sounded a bit disappointed when she saw me. I smirked inwardly. Guess she never seen a rebellious girl before…

"Link, what's going—Good Goddesses!" A man walked over and gaped at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I bluntly stated as Link fought with himself, trying not to laugh as I said that. Talo however, broke out laughing. Illia didn't understand, but Beth giggled. The man's face flushed with embarrassment.

"W-Well anyways, Link, did you return the young miss's things?" He asked and then Link looked as if he just remembered.

"Sorry!" He turned to me. "Just wait a bit," and with that, Link went off to who-knows-where and within a few minutes, he came back with my suitcase and backpack. "These are yours; they were near you when you fell." He handed my things back to me.

"Thanks," I smiled and checked if everything was in and sighed in relief.

"Ashe!!" A peppy voice called out and I turned around and sighed.

"I thought you guys didn't find—" But Link didn't let me finish.

"We didn't know who you were really talking about. When we first saw her, her hair was covered in straw so we though…" Link trailed off and I broke out laughing.

"You thought that she was blonde!?" I clutched the right side of me and laughed as Leigh ran over and tackled me onto the ground. I grunted and shoved her off. Then I punched her head. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Exploring!" She giggled, even though she was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise somewhere on her head.

"Exploring my ASS!!" I yelled, grabbing a rock and throwing it at her head. She yelped and laughed, running around as I chased her.

"She…isn't from here is she?" The man asked, the group watching the crazy duo.

"Nope," Link, Talo, and Beth said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was not something I was used to. Link woke me up with his chicken…rooster…bird thing.

"Link, I'm going to shove this foot up YOUR ASS if you don't shut the thing up!!" I screamed through its screeches as Link scrambled around to catch it. After he did, he shoved it in a closet.

"You really are not a morning person…" He chuckled and I glared.

The man who I teased yesterday was actually the mayor. Since Leigh woken up first, she was staying with Illia and him. Sadly, I was stuck with Link. …Actually, I don't know whether that's a sad thing or a good thing. Good thing is because he's good looking and stuff, sad because I **know** he has to work early in the morning.

"Come on, don't sleep in," He walked over and grabbed the sheets from me, pulling me out of the bed. I groaned. I forgot how strong he was… I looked at him. He was in the same raggy tunic with pieces of cloth sewed on. "Don't be lazy Ashe."

"News flash dude, I _**am**_ lazy…" I growled as he laughed and helped me up. I kicked him out and got dressed. Oh god…they need to invent things called _showers_ here. I reek like fuck. Sighing, I changed into another black tank top which my bra straps were visible and this time jean shorts with my black Converse. After fixing my hair, I walked out to see Link on Epona, his horse.

"You're pretty quick," Link smiled. My eye twitched. Then I looked at the horse.

"You can't be serious, won't your balls hurt or something from sitting like that?" I bluntly pointed out. Link blinked (A/N: HAHA! That rhymed! Sorta…) and then tilted his head.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

(Regular POV)

The two worked—never mind, scratch that. _**Link**_ was doing _most_ of the work. Ashe was just "supervising" Link. To her, it counts as working.

"Ashe, you're never going to do anything at all," Leigh walked over, shaking her head.

"Shut up, I was supervising him!" I waved my hand around, sipping some water.

"Yeah _supervising_, in your terms, just watching and slacking off," Leigh rolled her eyes.

"Yup," Ashe grinned and Link walked over, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Way to go."

"Come n, we have to meet up with Collin and Illia," Link smiled as the three got up and started heading over to the town.

"Why is he always bringing up Illia?" Leigh whispered and Ashe shrugged.

"I have no idea, but videogame forums rumor that he likes her," Ashe answered, whispering back.

"But don't you like this? I mean, this is like…you're dream come true!" The pep whispered again and Ashe thought for a moment. Leigh was correct. She did have a crush on Link ever since she got her first Zelda game. But knowing reality, it was impossible until now. She never really thought about capturing the hero's heart. Besides, he has like…two girls with him. The main one too. Princess Zelda and now Illia.

"Well, I can't always have what I want Leigh…some things just don't work out that way…" she whispered softly. Just picturing them together kinda stung, but I pushed the feeling away. Actually, more like _shoved_.

The three met up with Collin and Illia at a spring. While they were cheerfully chattering away, Ashe suddenly got a chill. She looked around and then tried to focus.

_Why the hell do I have a bad feeling about thi—_ Her thoughts were cut off with the ground shaking. A ghostly dead warrior on a pig charged through the gates and ran right through the group. Ashe blacked out along with Link.

When they woke up, Illia, Collin, and Leigh were gone. Ashe got up and grabbed Link, dragging him out of the water. She winced at the throbbing pain in her head, but ignored it as she tried waking Link up. Once he woke up, he began to have a spazz attack.

"Calm down!" Ashe instructed as Link finally settled down. He looked at her full of concern. Ashe bit her lit and turned her gaze away. It would be hard to resist his eyes. "Look, we better track down that creep and get our friends back."

"Right," He nodded as the two got up and ran in the direction the beast came from. While walking, a mysterious door appeared and Ashe stopped. Knowing what would happen. Before she could say anything, two black arms came out and pulled Link and Ashe in, causing them to black out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It felt like days since they've woken up, but it was only a few hours. Ashe woke up, still human. Why do you ask that she's of course is still human? Because Link wasn't. Ashe practically screamed when she saw Link, or so she thought was Link. There next to her, was a wolf with strange markings on its body. It was chained to the ground. Strangely for her, she wasn't chained so she backed away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ashe yelped.

"Heehee! I found you~" A high-pitched voice called out as Ashe and the wolf turned their attention towards the voice. "Over here!" It called out again, this time louder. The two looked around. Deciding to ignore it, Ashe turned her attention to the wolf. She leaned towards it carefully. The wolf also leaned in until their noses touched and finding this creepy, Ashe jumped and backed away. She carefully looked at its eyes. The wolf had the blue eyes Link did. The beautiful blue eyes.

"L-Link…?" Ashe whispered softly, the wolf's ears perked up at the name and then looked at Ashe. "Oh my fucking god! It _is_ you!!"

"Hey!" The voice called out as Link and Ashe finally looked up to see a dark imp. She giggled and teleported so that she was inside the cell.

"What the hell…?" Ashe breathed out, eyes wide.

"I finally found you."


	2. Adventure and Mishap Begins

Note: Mkays. Well thanks for the tip, Midna Hytwilian, I'll be sure to correct the mistakes. As for other readers, if I'm doing something wrong, please correct me, but do it nicely. I mean, I have low self-esteem and sometimes if it kinda gets too far, I end up deleting stories. I already deleted one before because of a really long review. But that was a long time ago. Okay! Onto brighter things, hopefully this chapter is much better than the other so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from any Legend of Zelda game. I don't own any at all except the OCs.

Note: yes, I spelled Ilia wrong; my poor eyes tend to get confused with the capital "I" and the lowercase "l". Sorry about the mistake people. I'll be sure to spell things correctly now.

"…Why the hell is there a mini-imp-ish thing in here…?" Ashe blinked as Midna flicked her forehead. "Okay, that hurt."

Link growled at the imp, causing her to giggle. Ashe rubbed her forehead and just watched.

"You want to get out right?" Be good," She taunted and Link silenced himself. The imp giggled and then tugged on his ear. "Good boy." With that, her hands glowed black and then zapped the chain that was chained to Link's leg to the ground. Part of the chain was still attached, but at least he was free.

She knew what was going to happen so she might as well leave it be. Right now, Ashe just wanted to get out, find Leigh and find a way back home. She stared at the cell wall, wondering what to do. Then, she felt something nudge her. Link nudged her with his nose and then looked towards the cell gate.

"That's right, she's a human, she can't slip through, but what I _can_ do is teleport you back to the village," Midna jumped in and Link growled. By judging Link's look, he's wondering why Ashe couldn't come with him. "That's simple. Because right now, I have to take you somewhere important."

_Yeah, to see Zelda and then get the details and stuff..._ Ashe thought and then stood up. She looked at Link and then Midna. _I guess it's better than being in this creepy castle…_

"Sure, take me back, I need to change anyways," She looked at Midna as she nodded. Link looked at me with worry as Ashe waved her hand lazily. "Don't worry, you'll be back, I'll know," She reassured him. Midna muttered some words and then Ashe teleported…or well…disappeared.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Midna instructed and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the cell gate. "If you can get over here, I'll fill you in with the details."

Link ran around, finding a clump of loose dirt and dug until he appeared on the other side. Midna smiled and then disappeared when Link looked around. The wolf grunted as Midna landed on his back and patted his head.

"Now then, you have to do EXACTLY what I say," Midna ordered and off they went to get out of the dungeon cell.

Meanwhile…

(Ashe's POV)

I landed on the fields and sighed. I mean I already know what's going to happen so what now? Sighing, I walked back to Link's house and picked the lock, getting in. I went up to his room where my stuff was.

"Better get changed…" I sighed and grabbed some clothes and walked out with a towel. I overheard the mayor or some wife talk about a hot spring nearby so I might as well go and take a nice soak.

Making sure no one was watching, I stripped down and stepped in the spring and sighed. I leaned back so my head and neck was only visible. I ended up taking a nap. Now, I know taking a nap while bathing is bad, but I can't help it! I mean, I'm super tired and all this stress with finding Leigh and getting back home practically killed me. I didn't know how long I was sleeping; I think I died with low blood pressure. But I felt someone shake me awake. I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes were slightly blurry, but I saw blue eyes…and pointy elf-like ears—Link!? I blinked a few more times and it was really was Link. Except he was wearing the hero's clothes and stuff. Finding this funny, Midna snuck up behind him and pushed him into the spring.

"Midna!" He cried out as she laughed, floating in the air. He blinked and the blushed, finding out that he was in a hot spring. With. Me. Naked. My eye twitched and an irk mark appeared. I punched him so hard that he out of the spring and flew back, crashing into a bush. He coughed and spat out some leaves and twigs.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" I screamed, clutching the towel and then wrapping it around me. I'll admit it too; I was blushing just as much as he was.

"S-Sorry!!" He waved his arms around, the blush still obvious.

"You two are hilarious!" Midna giggled. To her, this may seem funny. Yet she doesn't even realize that she's butt naked too…as an imp.

"Shut up!" I huffed and clutched the towel around me. I looked over at Link. He was now human…wow…have I been out that long? He looked at me, I guess I better play along…even though I already knew what happened. "So you were a wolf and now you're back to normal…what gives?" Thank you A+ on acting. I was always a drama queen back then, got a good grade and passed the class heheh.

"He's the chosen hero by the gods," Midna filled in and I nodded. I nudged him, smiling.

"What's it feel like _Oh-Chosen-Hero-of-Time_?" I grinned as Link blushed lightly and tugged on his hat.

"I-It's okay…but we better get going to find Talo and the others, including Leigh," Link said as I sighed and went behind some trees to get dressed.

I slipped on my underwear and bra, pulled a black T-shirt over my head, and slipped on some jeans. I walked out, hopping on one foot, putting my Converse on. Deciding to take advantage of this, Midna swooped over and tripped me. I yelped and fell flat on my face. I growled.

"Heehee!!" She giggled as Link tilted his head at me. I was embarrassed enough that I overslept in the spring and Link caught me sleeping in the spring. I huffed and stood up, walking away.

Midna's cool, don't get me wrong. But to her, she thinks it's a joke. Yeah, yeah, I know. She's just a character in the game…but everything changes once you're actually _in_ it. I'm okay with her teasing, but embarrassing me even more? I felt as if my face would explode from the heat.

(Regular POV)

Midna and Link stared at the empty space where Ashe left. Midna shrugged as Link frowned at her. The imp only stared up at him and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Was that really needed?" Link shook his head and picked up his sword and shield that fell out when Ashe punched him. He put them back behind him and then rubbed his cheek where Ashe punched him. He was surprised she didn't leave a bruise when he gazed down at the water.

"I don't know, I thought that it would be fun!' Midna smiled as she looked up at the sky. "Well let's get Ashe back and get started on finding the others," said the imp as she turned into Link's shadow on the ground. Link nodded and ran towards the direction where Ashe left.

Meanwhile, Ashe ended off wandering too far off in the forests and was chased by a group of creeps. Today really wasn't her lucky day…

"TODAY ISN'T MY LUCKY DAY!!!" Ashe screamed, running all over the place with the monsters chasing after her. She was defenseless. She had nothing to use to kill them. And surely, if she used hand-to-hand combat, she'd get killed first because she's in a videogame. "OKAA-SAN!! TASUKETE!!' (Mom! Save me!)

By the time Link got there, all he could see is a chibi-sized girl, running and flailing her arms around with the monsters chasing after her. Midna lifted herself from the shadow and rolled her eyes. Link sweatdropped.

"Oh brother, she's completely weak without a weapon," Midna noted and disappeared back into the shadow and Link took out his sword and ran over to save his friend.

Meanwhile on the chicken chase, Ashe met a dead end and whirled around to meet the creeps coming close to her. She began to murmur her will and shut her eyes.

"Mom…I hate you…Dad…thanks for the cash, Leigh….you're still annoying, and all the others who I just met, thanks for being so kind…" She muttered. "Especially you Link…" She whispered the last part quietly as the monster raised its claws and plunged it down to her. Before Ashe could feel any pain, the monster cried out in pain first. Link had cut off his arms.

"Ashe!" Link cried out as the defenseless one opened one eye to peek out.

"Am I dead yet?"

"…No…"

"…Oh…"

"Hey, at least show some appreciation!' Midna popped out as Ashe blushed. She was getting tired of Midna pushing her around. Of course Midna wouldn't know, but those comments hurt.

"Midna, it's okay, she was surprised," Link assured the imp as Ashe grew even more embarrassed. She had to get her ass saved by Link again. He turned towards the girl. He gave her a small smile. "It's alright Ashe, now let's go, you better get suited up if you want to help us find the others."

Ashe only nodded and walked behind them. Her heart was racing every time Link looked at her. But she knew that if she got too close, and the time she and Leigh have to leave, it would be the same with Ethan. While the girl was in her on little world, Link and Midna has to turn around to see if she was catching up. They couldn't help, but think that there was another side of Ashe.

"She's slowing us down, let's just go," Midna suggested, but Link refused.

"Midna, her friend is lost and she deserves to come with us," Link shot back. He turned around to see that Ashe was behind still. He couldn't help, but worry. "Ashe? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She snapped her head up to meet Link's gaze. "O-Oh…sorry…"

"What's with the hold up? Worried about your friend?" Midna floated over and Ashe kept silent.

"Well if it's about Leigh, I'm sure she's alright…unless…that's not what's bothering you," Link spoke as Ashe bit her lip.

"I wonder…if I'll ever get home…" Ashe whispered. Link smiled sadly and took her hand, causing her to stumble forward, tripping over on her own feet. But before she could land on the ground, Link caught her.

"Sorry about that," He smiled sheepishly as Ashe nodded. The three continues to walk until they ended up back at the village for Ashe to pack her things. Apparently, Link's door was jammed. He grunted as he tried to open it. Midna rolled her eyes, getting annoyed on how long it took.

"Um…I think I ended up closing the door to hard that the char fell a bit to the side and…" Ashe trailed off with a nervous smile as Link sweatdropped.

"Great, now what?" Midna huffed. Ashe looked up the window as did Link. Then Link gave her a mischievous smile. She blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't…"

"You were the one who caused it to jam so _you_ get in _un_jammed," Link smirked as Ashe huffed and looked around for a step. There was the first window, but she was too short to reach it. She looked over at Link.

"You want me to get it open, you gotta get me up to start climbing," She shot back. Link sighed and then walked over to Ashe.

(Ashe's POV)

Damn it, he expects me to do this on my own!? Well guess what, he's wrong. I'm gonna need a boost to get up to that window first!

Link walked over and then helped me up. I stood on his shoulders as she tried to balance me. Hey, I wasn't fat just to let you know that. I'm the skinniest in my family, weighing only 98 pounds for a 14 year old. He stumbled a bit, causing me to yelp out. I glared down at him. Luckily I chose to wear jeans instead of shorts or skirts. Skirts…god, he might as well be peeking up.

"Okay, got it!" I shouted, starting to climb up the window. I pushed the window open, and then it happened. I fell inside with a very loud _thud_.

"…yeah she got in…" Midna nodded. I growled as I got up and moved the chair out of the way, then opening the door for Link and Midna. The pain echoed throughout my entire body as pain wrecked through me. I winced and rubbed my side.

"Ashe, are you alright?" Link came over. He was about to lift my shirt up to check on if there was a bruise until I jerked away from it. Another way perverts can look up a girl's shirt.

"I'm fine," I mumbled and then went up to my room. I dumped the stuff out of the backpack and then packed a few things. Clothes, a towel, took brush and paste, iPod…I doubt my wireless lap top would work here anyways, and my journal. I walked over to Link as he looked at my backpack.

"What's that?" He pointed to my iPod and I only smiled. I placed an ear bud in his left ear as I placed the other on my right. I pressed play and my iPod started playing Our Time Now by Plain White Ts. He jumped a bit, startled at the noise, but blinked as the song played throughout. I started singing unconsciously as Link took out the ear bud and listened. As the song was over, I blinked as Link clapped.

"What?" I was confused. Why was he clapping?

"You have a great voice, you should sing some more," He commented as we began to head out. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe later…" I trailed off, not paying attention where I was walking. Link gasped out and shouted my name. I blinked and looked down. Oh god damn it. "Not AGAIN!!!!" I screamed, falling off of the little cliff, landing on my side again. "MOTHERFUCKER!!"

Link and Midna winced as I landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. They sighed and sweatdropped as I whined.

"Not again…" Link sighed, smiling sheepishly as he walked over to help me up.


End file.
